


motel raunch

by Melbabewrites



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Rough Sex, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-16
Updated: 2016-07-16
Packaged: 2018-07-24 08:49:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7501875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melbabewrites/pseuds/Melbabewrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and gabe have rough shower sex</p>
            </blockquote>





	motel raunch

He was doing it again and it was getting on Dean’s nerves. Sam was working out in the middle of the motel room. The moose took up half the floor doing sit ups and mountain climbers. Besides all the space he was taking up, his sweat was starting to stink up the place. Dean almost couldn't choke down his double bacon cheeseburger….….almost. “I gotta get out of here, man. Smelling your pit stink is making me sick. Im heading to the bar up the street.” 

Almost as soon as the impala’s engine purred away from the parking lot and Dean was out of site, someone else came into view. Like a light suddenly turning on, Gabe popped into the room. “Finally! I thought he’d never leave.” The archangel shouted, startling Sam. “Time for my private viewing.” He said out loud but to himself with that smug smile on his face. Sam ignored him and, rolling his eyes, got back to his work out. He hadn't been keeping up with his usual routine because of all the big bads the bothers had be fighting back to back. This intense work out was his way of picking up the slack from all the slacking of had been doing. 

Gabe, being an archangel, never needing to work out. He slovenly laid across the bed licking a lollipop and asked Sam annoying questions. “What you doing? Some p90x bullshit or something? Looks like hard work. Lots of work and no play makes Sammy a boring boy, ya know.” Sam sat up to face him and explained why he was working so hard and what type of work out he was doing and what muscles he was focusing on. Gabe was barely paying attention. The horn dog was watching the sweat drip from his man’s forehead, down his chest and to the floor. 

Sam stopped when he realized his boyfriend had zoned out. He looked down at Gabe’s hard on and raised an eyebrow. “Really?” He said with a click of his tounge. Sam rolled his eyes. He was not in the mood or so it seemed. “Im taking a shower and then heading to the local library to get some research done for this case.” He went into the bathroom and started the shower. The steam rolled out from under the door. When Gabe heard the curtain slide open and shut, he hatched a plan to have some fun.

Gabe silently slipped into the room. Over time, his sneaky trickster ways had depleted. Sam could sense the angel behind him but continued to pretend to not notice. He decided to tease the trickster. Sam knew exactly how to drive Gabe wild. Seductively rubbing the soap slowly down his muscles, he took a deep inhale of the fragrance and let out a sigh. He rubbed it all over his body letting out little moans every now and then. It was not long before it was too much and the angel slid his had across the tight, slippery ass of his lover. His cover was blown but he didn’t care. He wanted the muscular sex god’s body all over his.

Sam spun around to face him. “I’m never going to have a moment alone to myself again am i?” He asked. Gabe just glanced up and flashed a huge smile. That’s the smile that always made Sam melt. The smile that he fell in love with. But he couldn’t get distracted now, he had a plan. Sam’s expression changed from entertained to angry. He gripped him by the throat, pushing him up against the cold tiled wall. “ You know what kind of pain in the ass you are, Gabe?” He chuckled a the sudden change in his lovers attitude. Sam spun him around now with his face smushed against wall. “Here, let m give you an example.” He pushed himself inside the tricky angel, forcefully, causing Gabe to gasp and tense up.

Gabe had been dreaming of shower sex for weeks now. It had been a long time since their last steamy tryst. Of course, he didn’t mind doing it cuffed up in the dungeon or safe and sound in Sammy’s bed. But it had been a while. Plus, something about doing it in dirty, little, roadside motels, turned him on. He could pretend they were having a lover’s rendezvous and were hiding from a jealous wife or something. Gabe always did have a wild imagination.

As Sam pumped into him he bent down to kiss his neck. Gabe was used to getting it from behind. It was the position Sam favored most. He gasped as he felt teeth pass over his skin. Sam was in a mood. He felt a bite and a hard sucking, right below his ear. That was gonna leave mark. Gabe moaned at the ache. 

The soap suds slid up and down between the two bodies. Gabe could feel them dripping down his legs. It tickled. The suds traveling to the floor was a cool, reliving feeling, very different from what he was feeling in his ass. The sliding of Sam’s powerful cock in and out of his tight hole was almost stressful. It felt so good but hurt so bad. It was huge and Gabe was not equipped to take that much. He could feel it pushing his organs around. The entire time, Sam had not let up on the force. He pushed harder and faster into his lover with each thrust. 

It wouldn’t be long now. He could feel the tension building. Sam was going to cum. He pushed faster and faster and huffed as he went. Gabe knew he would be very sore at the end of this. Sam usually wasn’t so rough. Gabe didn’t mind, though. It felt amazing in the moment. Sam thrusted hard a few last times. Without warning, he pulled out fast, and busted onto Gabe’s ass cheeks. After catching his breath and balance, he watched his sticky load drip to the floor. He loved painting his man’s ass.

Gabe scooted past the panting giant to get under the water. They finished up and got out. Both men were spent. Sam had released a lot of pent up testosterone. They both, naked, sauntered over to the bed and fell to it. Sam wrapped Gabe in his arms and they both fell asleep. “So much for research.”, Sam whispered just as he was drifting off. 

Dean came back not twenty minutes later. Opening the door, first thing he saw was Gabe’s flaccid penis strewn across his thigh. His legs were spread wide. His head was still in Sam’s embrace. Sam was laying on his side. “Aw, son of a bitch! I could have gone my whole life without seeing that.” He shuttered. He shut the door loudly. Facing the other direction he woke them up. “Alight, rise and shine lovebirds. Get some damn pants on. Back to work Sammy.” Sam rushed to cover himself with a blanket. He blushed. “Sorry, Dean.”


End file.
